CARE BEARS SEES TRANSFORMERS!
by ShrekRulez
Summary: The Care Bears are gonna see the new movie with Dale and with his new special, too. It's much fun then more than meets the eye.


It's been 5 years since the pirate encounters hurting caring forever, but, the Care Bears and Dale have saved the world of caring. Now, Dale is 13 years old and now he gots a girlfriend named Melinda and they were together in South Greensburg Middle School and they're gonna see the most anticipating movie of the summer; TRANSFORMERS! This time the Care Bears are gonna see it, too, on...

* * *

CARE BEARS SEES TRANSFORMERS!

Story by: Shrekrulez

Based from the movie by Paramount Pictures Corp. and Dreamworks, L.L.C.

DISCLAIMER: Care Bear Family are TM's/(C) Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc and American Greetings, Co.  
TRANSFORMERS are TM's/(C) Hasbro

Rated 13+ for intense violence, mild sexual humor and mild language

NOTE: Some of the scenes were based on the movie and some spoilers were true. Be warned.

* * *

At Care-A-Lot, Wish Bear and Tender Heart Bear were checking the outside world to find anyone who needs of caring until something at the Movieplex. There were a lot of people waiting to see a movie.

"Hmm. Look over there, Tender Heart. There's a lot of people waiting to see the movie so badly."

"Yeah, Wish Bear. They anciously wanting to see the movie big time. Hmm. Wait. I see...yes, it's Dale with his new friend. Let's go over there and see him."

"LET'S GO!", Wish Bear shouts.

Both Tender Heart and Wish Bear were on their cloud car until Swift Heart Rabbit zooms swiftly and sits on the back when Tender Heart turn around and said, "oh, Swift Heart, I knew you move so swiftly from behind. You want to see Dale again, huh?"

"Absolutely, Tender Heart. Besides there's nothing to do here, anyway. What's going on with Dale?", Swift Heart asks.

"He got a special friend to see the movie, Swifty", Wish Bear said.

"OOOOOO! What a lucky guy."

There they off away from Care-A-Lot to Greensburg to see Dale and his new special friend closer to the Movieplex. Dale and Melinda were about to kiss for the right moment until one of the kids shouts, "HEY, LOOK! IT'S THE CARE BEARS!" Then, the cloud car landed and Swift Heart, Wish Bear and Tender Heart were landed on their feet as the cloud car dissipated.

"Hey, guys, how you doing? Wait a minute. I don't recall with that symbol", Swift Heart saw a kid's shirt and it's a symbol of a Autobot from TRANSFORMERS.

"So, Dale and Melinda, I presume. I see you guys were dating together since last year. Good for you both", Wish Bear smiled.

"I see you guys were great together as well. Look at you hands together," Dale was right as both of their hands together and they blushed until Swift Heart comes back swiftly and asks,

"hey, guys, did you see the kid's shirt? It has a strange symbol on it. I don't know what it is."

"Oh, that's the symbol of the Autobots and the other is the Decepticons. They're the TRANSFORMERS", Melinda explain to Swift Heart. "TRANSFORMERS? What's that?", Tender Heart asks.

"You guys never heard the TRANSFORMERS before?", Dale asks and they nodded "no", "well, this is the movie we're gonna see the second time. How about bringing your family to see this movie? Hmm? What did you say?" Swift Heart and Wish Bear jumps for joy as Tender Heart thinks,

"sounds pretty interesting. Yeah. We can do that. Back to Care-A-Lot at the Hall of Hearts for a short conference. COME ON!", Tender Heart forms the cloud car and they're gonna back to Care-A-Lot and telling everyone to see the new movie. A minute later, all the Care Bears were at the entrance of the Movieplex and the people were cheering on.

As they enter the theater, they go to the concession stand. They order movie snacks to enjoy the show. The employee asks a costumer,

"hello, sir. Welcome to the Movieplex. What can I give you?"

"Well, I'll have a medium popcorn, water and a gummy bear. Hey, it almost like Tender Heart. Look," Melinda shows the gummy bear amlost exactly like him. "Whoa. It does look like him. What did you think about, Tender Heart?," Dale asks. "Ain't I the lucky one?", Tender Heart smiles and Wish Bear kissing him on the lips and he got all steamed up. "You always look cuter no matter the gummy bear or you." They got the snacks until Grumpy asks him for something.

"Uhh...can I have the cheesy nachos? I want them really cheesy they'll sink in my stomach."

The employee gave him the nachos and Grumpy said, "thanks." The employee said to him, "enjoy the show, Grumpy." All the people including the Care Bear Family also Dale and Melinda. "I can't believe we're watch the TRANSFORMERS movie, Proud Heart. I never seen the movie", Cozy Heart smiles. "You said it, Cozy Heart. It'll be our purrrfect day in our lives. Look at Grumpy Bear. Always thinking for his stomach." Grumpy struggles to get into his seat until he tripped on the lollipop and the nacho traps flips slower until it landed on Swift Heart's lap and smiles,

"nachos for me? Thank you so much, Grumpy. (munching nachos)"

Grumpy grumbles to his seat and sit until the movie starts. It shows the rating icon and it said; "This Picture is Rated PG-13 for Intense Sci Fi Action Violence, Brief Sexual Humor and Langauge. Some Material May Be Inappropriate Under Age of 13." Grams Bear will make sure they'll never do anything to offending the cubs. The movie just begin until it said, "NO TALKING OR SMOKING DURING THE MOVIE! Cell phones must be turned off during the movie and no copying copyright material with camera technology or will be prosecuted in the court of law," then it showed, "ENJOY THE MOVIE!"

The movie started when the Dreamworks Pictures begins with transforming sound effects and so is the Paramount Mountain, too. Then, it said, "DREAMWORKS PICTURES AND PARAMOUNT PICTURES PRESENTS. IN ASSOCIATION WITH HASBRO." Tender Heart said in a whisper, "so that's the company for making those Transformers toys. Wow." Then, the voice from Peter Cullen said something about the spark which gives energy which it'll devastate the universe until it gives the original logo; "TRANSFORMERS."

The story began when Shia LaBouf's character, Sam Witwicky is showing the stuff from his great, great, great grandfather and then, one of the bullies pick on hims and they said soemthing sexual and the cubs were covered by Grams Bear's paws. The audience were laughing out loud. Then, they see Megan Fox's character, Mikaela Banes, walking slowly and Shia's character to be such a goof.

"I was wondering if you want to come with me or I can come over. Or I can come over..."

"Maybe next time. I'll see you later."

Shia's character bump his head and walks talking funny and the audience still laughing. Minutes later, Kevin Dunn's character, Ron Witwicky is droving towards to the Porsche dealership and he said, "I got a hell of a surprize for you."

Then, Shia's character acts superising, "NO, NO! DAD! YOU'RE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" and Kevin's character said, "yeah, I am. And you're not getting a Porsche. HA HA HA!"

"Man, it's hard to be a son with someone who can try to make everything happy", Grumpy said softly. "Yeah, especially of that cute Shia's character. (munching)"

Minutes later, Kevin's character, Ron, stopped at the used car lot and then, Bernie Mac came and saw the two and said, "welcome to my place and we got loads of neat cars. HEY, REGGIE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"I was thinking of being a damn clown to get more people to get your trashy ass cars."

"My son is gonna get his own car", Ron said.

"Dad, I don't think I'm gonna get a car like this. Maybe I should get a Porsche or something very cool."

"Well, let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick the cars, the car pick the driver. It's a mystical bomb of man and a machine."

Suddenly, a Ford Mustang droves slowly and stops closer to him and then, Bernie Mac gets closer to the car and overreacts, "REGGIE, WHAT THE HELL THIS CAR DOING HERE!" Then, Sam smiles and said, "how about this car? This car is totally wicked."

"I'm sorry, son. This car ain't mine and it suppose to be there, too. GET THAT DAMN CAR OUT OF HERE NOW!" Suddenly, the yellow car cranks up the volume and smashing the car's windows and Bernie Mac was speechless and the audience were laughing out loud from that scene. Later, at the Army Base scene in Middle East, the soldiers were relaxing when Josh Duhamel's Sergeant Lannox is talking to his wife on the HP computer. Then, suddenly, a helicoptor is approaching towards to the base and then, it landed. The landing commander asks the pilot to get out. "MAX3 Pilot, power down now. Have your crew step out now or we will kill you."

Suddenly, the unauthorized helicoptor just transforming into a robot and starts destruction and the soliders were running away. Grumpy said in a whisper, "boy, that robot is dangerously evil, huh, Swift Heart?"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Swift Heart Rabbit whispers, "I bet he's a Decepticon trying to hurt people like that."

Then, the evil robot desingrating most of the soliders and the base, too. Minutes later, few soldiers were still around until something from underground moves. It comes out when it using the stinger as a shiskab sticks and when it made a sound and then, the soliders were start shooting underground and they ran away from another Decepticon and it's Scorponok trying to get them, but, when they're at the place somewhere at the desert, the army told them to destroy whatever it was.

Tender Heart hold Wish Bear's hand and both of them were smiling as they saw their eyes. Dale and Melinda were smiling also to see them being happy. A hour later, the battle was just began as the evil police car transforms and hurting Sam while Barricade got him on the car and using his Spring Loading Launch Attack and slamming down on the ground until the yellow car named BumbleBee came and hurting Barricade and then, he transforms and drove away.

The crowd cheers loudly and Champ Bear said, "I'm beginning to like this movie very much, sports fans. This movie is so incredible even I will wanna see it again. (munching)"

The moment they've been waitng for and when all the Autobots come together the big rig truck stops and transforms into the leader of the Autobots; OPTIMUS PRIME! Flight Heart said, "whoa. Now, that's what I called a giant robot. Who's that, Cute Heart?"

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"Is that answer for your question, Flight Heart? Man, I wanna see Optimus Prime for real."

Minutes later, Sam and his new friends and Mikaela were going to Sam's place until we he gets back to his room, his Father is furious and he's counting to 3 to open the door. "All right, son, I'm gonna count to 3 if you open the door right this minute. 1...2...3!" Then, they open the door and Sam starts stuttering to explain why is locking himself in his room until his Mom got the answer, inappropriately.

"I think it's a common nature for locking himself his room. Maybe it's masterbation."

"What? Masterbation?"

The crowd were shocking and laughing at the same time and the cubs' ears were covered by Grams Bear so that way, they'll never notice of some sex jokes. "I can't beleive they could put that on the movie", Loyal Heart said. "That's why it's PG-13 for that scene. Mild Adult jokes which it's ppprrretty funny. HA HA HA!", Proud Heart laughs softly. Then, they got arrested by the authorities about something from Sam. Then, they took the kids away and then, the Autobots following them and stopping them while they're already transformed and Optimus said to the authorities, "that was a big mistake."

He tear the roof off the vehicle and then, BumbleBee doing something funny by peeing at one of the feds. The crowd were laughing when Optimus said to BumbleBee, "BumbleBee, stop lubricating yourself."

Baby Hugs asks, "hey, Grams Bear, why BumbleBee peeing on that guy?"

Grams Bear explained, "well, he got what he deserves to hurt those kids, that's why."

"It's funny when he does that, Grams. I'm glad they showed up to rescue them. Uh-oh, something's not right here."

The feds got BumbleBee and the kids and Sam told them not to harm BumbleBee because he's friendly and he won't harm anyone. Then, at the end of the movie, the Decepticons were about to attack the Autobots and then, they gonna fight back. "Come on, Autobots, try everything to trash their party. That's why bravery always the key to help in caring. Right, guys? Oops. Sorry about that. Is best that I'm going back to my seat."

The crowd saw Brave Heart and he got himself embrassed so he eventually sitting back to his seat and then, one of the Decepticons is transforming into a evil robot and he's named is Bone Crusher and crashing through the Transit Bus until Optimus Prime beating Bone Crusher is trying to get the cube of power. Now, Optimus beaten Bone Crusher pretty badly.

While the film is getting closer to the end, Optimus is stomping of the evil Megatron and said to Optimus, "that's why you'll never win because of them. That makes you weak."

"You'll never win the battle and taken the Cube with you", and he knocks Magatron on the ground and he said those words in front of him, "one shall stands, one shall fall." Then, Blackout is getting closer to the battle between Optimus and Megatron. The army wouldn't let him hurting Optimus so the General gots a idea to help Optimus Prime. Then, he drives the motorcycle and jumps out and starts blasting at him and then, the few Autobots were start shooting at Blackout.

"I'll drive and you shoot", Mikaela said while she's driving a pickup truck and BumbleBee starts shooting while he's in critical situation. Then, Starscream flies straight and transforms landing on the road and smashing the pile up cars with too much sparks. Now, the battle is almost finished when Megatron approaching towards to Optimus Prime in a bad condition. "Sam, if you don't get rid of the cube, I'll do it."

"But, you'll die. Is there something we can do to stop it?", Sam asks.

"It's the only thing to save your humans." Suddenly, Grumpy is holding his hand closer to Swift Heart. He got blushed and so does Swift Heart and then, both of them were kissing. Grumpy is never been happier to be with someone special like Swift Heart.

On the last scene, Megatron got Sam and he's gonna kill him, "now, boy, give the cube right now or your patheic race will be disingrating, permanently." Until he made a drastic move on Megatron and stopping him for good. The war is over and the humans were saved thanks to Sam. Optimus said to him, "you saved my life, Im in your debt, Sam."

Then, the Government taken care of everything and Optimus Prime said something very important to everyone and his species from planet Cybertron. "There's more then meets their eye." Then, end credits shows up with the hit song by Linkin Park, What I've Done"  
The movie just ended and everyone were applauding and so does the Care Bears, too. "WOW! THAT'S THE MOST SPECTACULAR MOVIE EVER! I wanna see it again real soon", Playful Heart Monkey said. "This is Michael Bay's finest and that's the truth. I'm glad Dale to bring us around."

"So, Tender Heart, Wish Bear. Did you guys enjoy the movie?", Dale asks. "It's, how you say? AWESOME! I love every minute of it or a hour or so. Did you love it as much as you love?", Tender Heart asks. "I did, sweetheart. I guess we're the Transformers fans. Look at the cubs", Wish Bear points at the cubs while they're wearing their favorite autobot; Optimus Prime. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. You're finished, Megatron. (mimitating sound fx)"

"Thank you stopping the evil Decepticons, Optimus Prime. You're my hero," Baby Hugs hugging Baby Tugs.

"No worries, ma'am. As long were around, no other Decepticons will ever get the Cube."

"Say, that's pretty good, Baby Tugs. Maybe you should be the next Optimus Prime", Melinda was very impressed from Baby Hugs' performance as Optimus Prime. "Well, the real one wouldn't like that. Oh, well. I got this shirt for free."

"SO ARE WE!", they're wearing the TRANSFORMERS t-shirts to love the new movie very much. "My stars, I never seen the family wearing those shirts. And I didn't have one yet."

Tender Heart got a free shirt behind his back while he wears his, "anyway, Wish Bear, I got a present for you. It's just your right size. Here." Wish Bear got suprized and he gives her shirt and she's wearing it, "oh, it's beautiful. I love it. (smooching Tender Heart on his lips) Thank you."

"Looks like they're not the only ones who is in love with. Look", Lotas Heart points at them while Grumpy and Swift Heart were holding at their hands. "You lucky dogs, or, wait. Bear and a rabbit", Playful Heart said. "Yeah, we're the lucky ones. Just like two peas in a pod. Right, hunnybunny?"

"Darn straight, we are, Grumpy", both of them kissing together again. "Okay, everyone, it's time to good back to Care-A-Lot. Dale and Melinda, thanks for inviting us to see TRANSFORMERS. We really enjoy it", True Heart said. "No problem. What are friends for?", Melinda said. "Well, Care Bears, our fun is just about over. Take great care, you two. Good-bye", Noble Heart said.

"We'll catch you later, TRANSFORMERS fans. More than meets the eye."

"THE TRANSFORMERS!", they shouted as they're on their cloud cars and rainbow rollers back to Care-A-Lot as Dale and Melinda were walking together back home. Meanwhile inside the Movieplex, a mysterious stranger with a trench coat and ha was watching the movie also and said in evil,

"I'm glad to see that movie, you patheic beings. You're giving me a great idea. A wonderfully clever idea to destory caring for good. No one, not even the Care Bears can stand away", he reveal himself, "I, EVIL HEART SHALL WIN THIS TIME! HA HA HA HA!"

Oh, no, Evil Heart saw the movie and got a bad idea to hurt caring forver. What's gonna happen? Find out next time as the Care Bears meet the real TRANSFORMERS!

Some of the scenes were true, but, I put a few new one to be added on my story. If you ever want to see what's gonna happened in the movie, you should see for yourself. It's still playing and number one in the America. That's it for now, but, a new story comes very soon. CARE-A-LOT and MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE!"

* * *

THE END! 


End file.
